Norn-type Combat Armor
The Norn-type Combat Armor was the standard combat armor of the Remsian Marine Corps and used in great numbers by the rest military. The armor was designed to be an advancement of the Stormtroopers armor brought along by the 53rd Stormtrooper Legion when they joined the Remsian Republic. The armor's shell is composed of a multilayer alloy of remarkable strength and has been augmented with a refractive coating capable of dispersing a limited number of energy weapon attacks. The suit contains a gel-filled layer underneath a thick black armored bodysuit, the gel layer regulates temperature and can reactively change in density. The inner skinsuit is a moisture-absorbing synthetic linked to an environment control system, and a Standard Neural Interface. The outer layer is a matte black Titanium alloy shell coated in a refractive material, similar to the coating on Ablative Hull Armor. This material allows the shell to disperse energy and kinetic weapons fire for a short time. Under this was an armored bodysuit made of synthetic materials designed to absorb high energy kinetic impacts for a short time. Between this and the inner skinsuit, was a hydrostatic gel layer. Hydrostatic Gel's main purposes is to conform to the wearer's shape and body temperature, keeping the wearer from getting too hot or cold. The Gel has the ability to be pressurized to various levels, allowing it's wearer an amount of cushioning during hard impacts. This way, a wearer can survive falls from great heights or other similar conditions as long as the gel is pressurized, and has been shown to survive falls of 2km, though the wearer would still be injured, often gravely, but not always mortally. The Final layer of the armor was a skinsuit made of a synthetic material that was attached to the suits environmental controls. As the user of the suit would sweat, the skinsuit would absorb some of the moisture, and sensors in a computer at the back of the suit, within the suits pack, would take readings of this moisture. Then the computer would alter the current settings for the suit, by using a small heating-cooling system in its pack. The pack contains other systems as well, most predominantly is a light shield system. The shield isn't very powerful, as producing hundreds of thousands of powerful and compact shield systems would bankrupt the defense fund of the Remsian Republic, but the shield can take several standard powered blaster hits, and kinetic blasts, but high powered lasers and sniper weapons can easily pierce through the shield. The pack also contains the micro-fusion power-cell capable of keeping the suit functional for up to four months without necessitating an replacement or recharge. The pack also contained a 90 minute rebreather for operation in toxic environments, vacuum, and under water. A beacon that could broadcast the suits location and user information to friendlies, communication software, and the lower 8th of the pack housed a medical kit. one of the most important parts of the Norn armor units was the Helmet and Visor with its HUD. The helmet also had a small flashlight on the rightside, which was useful in combat situations that are in poorly lit areas. It was solar-powered, recharging its energy from the sun when possible, or from the armor itself if necessary. On the left, there was a small holo-projector that could be used to display information, communications, and other images, the projector could display a standard height human at half their actual height. Category:Armor Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay